Harry Potter: Hermione Stars in: Love Him?
by Isilame
Summary: ummm... well i don't want to give it away, so just read.
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrow them.  
  
LOVE HIM?: 7th Year.  
  
Hermione sat in her potions class was thinking to herself,  
"I don't understand how anyone could NOT understand this potion! I finished this thing in 3 seconds!" she looked around the room seeing that everyone was messing up the potion. When she got to where a certain somebody, Malfoy, was sitting she couldn't hold in a little giggle. He messed up his potion so much Snape had to come over and help him. Then she started to glance around the room again and noticed that Harry and Ron where done with their potions. She thought to herself "well at least someone figured it out." Then she drifted off, first thinking of the OWLS that were coming up. "OWLS there not that hard, you know. I mean well…" "Hermione…" Hermione jumped at the sound of her name being called by professor Snape. Instead of showing how the potion was to be made she forgot that she was in Hogwarts and called out "HERE!" she heard a few snickers around the room. Harry gave her a sympathetic look and a nod. "Looks like someone has been drifting off today. 1 point off of Gryffindor" Hermione fell back into her chair with a loud 'thump'. "Make that 2 points. Now Hermione please come up and show how to make this potion." Hermione went up and showed it in 3 seconds forgetting to tell how she did it. "Hermione you seem to be tiered today, 3 points off." Hermione was happy to hear the bell ring break because if she heard another word from Snapes mouth she would burst!   
She was sitting in the library studying for OWLS when she noticed that her eyes went from the book to Draco Malfoy in a dreamy way. She snapped out of it right away and went back to her book. But after a while she went back into that dreamy look at Draco. Then she noticed that Draco saw that she was looking at him and quickly packed up her stuff and went to the common room. But she couldn't help thinking why she kept looking at Draco. She suddenly felt sleepy and looked at the clock, no wonder she was sleepy it was 9:30 pm already. But that was funny she was in the common room for a very long time and hadn't seen her 2 friends Harry and Ron. Then she remembered hearing that they were going on a little outing to Diagon Ally. She was looking forward to some candy the next morning anyways. She yawned 3 times and went to bed.   
She woke up the next morning and saw 2 boxes full of Barrie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and got to them quickly. But when she picked up one of the boxes there was a card with a heart on it. She slowly opened it and she found a name, not a friends name but, "Dr…Draaaa… Draco!?!?!?!?!"  
To be continued  
Please review. 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; all I do is borrow them.  
  
Harry Potter: Hermione Stars in: Love Him? Chapter 2  
  
Hermione didn't let go of the card for a second. Then she noticed the card had another page. It read: My Little Mudblood Hermione, I saw you staring at me the other day and I'd advise you to stop it! It might give people wrong ideas. I put the heart on it because it seemed as if you were "checking me out". And if you do have feelings for me I'd advise you to get over it! Any friend of Potters' will NOT be seen with me ever! XO, Draco Malfoy P.S. I'd also advise you to watch your step now-a-days for you'll never know what's lurking nearby.  
  
Hermione sighed knowing Malfoy didn't like her. She sat down on her bed and only then did she see that she had awakened the other Gryffindor girls. They didn't know what woke them up but a few of them remember someone reading something out loud. Hermione quickly stuffed the letter under the pillow and looked at her clock. It was time for everyone to get dressed and down to breakfast. Hermione quickly dressed, but when she was just making a move for the door she remembered what Malfoy said in his P.S. She then decided to show Ron and Harry. Getting down to the dining hall sure enough sitting in the same spot as usual there was Harry and Ron waiting for the food to appear. When they noticed her they waved and motioned her to a corner away from anyone's hearing range. Hermione looked puzzled for a moment but the agreed. When all three of them were in the corner they all turned and got something out. All three of them had a letter from Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron were amazed to see a heart on Hermione's. She read them the letter which explained everything. Then Ron read his. It said: Ronald Weasly, I would like you to keep an eye on your little mudblood friend. I think she's going to get into some type of trouble. Don't you think you've forgot something Ronald? I know where it is. Come to the Slytherine common room door tomorrow to get it back. And take you little snake talking friend with you, you might get lost and without Harry you might never get back to your family ever again. So do bring Harry and I'm not joking, if you don't take him I won't give back what's yours. Draco Malfoy P.S. I'd also advise you to watch your step now-a-days for you'll never know what's lurking nearby.  
  
Then Harry read his telling that he must go with Ron or else and it also had: P.S. I'd also advise you to watch your step now-a-days for you'll never know what's lurking nearby. And of course Harry's was addressed to him as Potter.  
  
Hermione noticed that each of the letters had the same P.S. but before she could say anything about it Dumbldor came and every one sat down. While Hermione ate she was thinking about the P.S., was Draco trying to blackmail the three of them or was he just going to do meaningless tricks on them, or was he warning them about something else. She looked at her message again and that's when she noticed the XO. Neither Ron nor Harry had that. That got Hermione thinking even more, what did the letters stand for? And why didn't Ron and Harry get those letters too? She thought about that for the rest of the time and then remembered that in muggle language XO stood for Hugs and Kisses. Was that what Draco was trying to imitate? Or did he really mean it? To be continued PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything all I do is borrow the characters.  
  
Harry Potter: Hermione Stars in: Love him? Chapter 3  
  
. Hermione sat in Potions class again and was thinking about Dracos' letter to her. Did the XO really stand for what she thought they meant? Or was it something she didn't know about in the magical world? But then the same thought went through her head, only a little more to the question this time, why didn't Harry and Ron have the XO's on theirs? "HERMIONE!!!!!!!" Hermione jumped three feet into the air from her seat, Snape was right next to her yelling her name at the top of his lungs. His hair was now sticking out almost fully. Hermione gave a gulp and then in a very calm voice said "Professor Snape, I. I don't feel so well." Snape, who was in rage by now, yelled out "20 points off Gryffindor! Go to Madame Pomphery she'll take care of you!" Hermione gave a glance at Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in the seat across from her, was holding something back from everybody. Right after she got everything together she looked at Draco again and saw a.a...a tear roll down his cheek? As Hermione went to the hospital wing she was thinking about Dracos' tear. She thought to herself "Why was Draco crying? He has nothing to cry about. unless. NO! Now, Hermione get yourself together Draco does NOT have feelings for you." She just got to the entrance of the hospital wing when she heard from far away someone was yelling something at someone else. She stayed back for a second to hear what they were yelling about. Now the yelling turned into a normal talk and she hid behind a statue near the entrance. This person was definitely going to the hospital wing too, she held her breath hoping that it wasn't Draco coming to express his feelings to her. She was holding her breath for a minute now, and finally someone came around the corner. She let out a long breath of relief, it wasn't Draco, it was Neville he had turned himself, using Ron's wand because he had forgotten his in Transfiguration, into a half lizard, half person type creature. Then she noticed that he was being dragged by the ear by Snape who had enough of everyone, she quickly jumped out from behind the statue just when Snape saw her. "Hermione Granger! What were you doing behind that statue?" "My book accidentally fell behind it, see I was walking near the statues and." "Enough! Go to Madame Pomphery with Neville and then you can go up to the Gryffindor common room and lie down or something. I must continue class." Hermione grabbed Neville by the ear now and lead him through the doors to Madame Pomphery and she herself went to her bedroom and went to sleep not wanting to think anymore today. To be continued. Please review! 


	4. part 4

Disclaimer: o dont own any if the characters, all i do is borrow them.  
NOTE: SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THE THE NEXT CAHPTERS TO ARRIVE,  
I'VE BEEN EXTREAMLY BUISY! BUT NOW I'M BACK!  
  
Harry Potter: Hermoine STARS in: LOVE him?!?!  
... Hemoine went into a long deep sleep, her sleep went somthing like this:  
  
Hermoine is standing in a library it looks like a muggle library, but at the same time  
the Hogwarts library. she went looking through the books, some books were muggle typ   
some were spell books. she came up to the end of one of the rows it was dark and was   
very dusty and full of spider webs. there were a few very old books and a lantern which   
had not been lite in a long time. she took out her wand and lighted the lantern. she   
started to look through the books. all of them were about love. she took the following  
books: Lovers Sayings, How to Know a Lover From a Fake, Are YOU in LOVE quiz   
(dated: 01/01/1111), Love Potions, and LOVE SIGNS. she blew out the lantern and went  
towards the lighter part of the library. she looked around and only the librarian was   
there, she was filing her nails with a nail filer. Hermoine sat down and opened   
Lover Sayings. Aperently it was a book to tell men what to say to there loved one.   
Hermoine thew that one to the side. then she picked up: How to Know a Lover from A Fake.  
Hermoine couldnt read that one, somthing had spilled on the inside of the book and made  
hole. She threw that one aside. She then picked up the 'Are YOU in LOVE quiz'. She  
couldn't take it, so many people had written in it already, you couldn't see the questions.  
She threw that one away. then she looked at the last two books: Love Potions,and LOVE SIGNS.  
She picked up 'LOVE SIGNS'. Then quickly put it down and picked up both books. she started   
to run towards the door, then half way between the door and where she left, she dropped the  
book. the both opened to a page.'LOVE SIGNS' was on page 400 and on the page was: XOXOXOXO=  
kisses and hugs... Love potions was on page 40000 and on the page was... Hermoine woke up   
with a great gasp for air. she was sitting up in her bed and she was pale all over. Hermoine  
knew what she had to do. she had to go to the library and find the Love Potions book, but   
Hermione had one question in mind: 'Why have I never seen the book???'...  
TO BE CONTINUED!!! SORRY IF I HAD GONE ANY FARTHER THIS WOULD HAVE TO BE ONE OF THE LAST   
CHAPTERS!! NOTE: TO ALL GRAMMATICAL ERRORS: I MENT TO DO THEM. TO ALL SPELLING ERRORS:  
SORRY!!  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
